Ninja Sorcery
by uchihachick67510
Summary: Sasuke's long lost sister returns no one even knew she existed...Who's Sasuke's sister and what can she do...what's her past? -I know bad summary, Read and Review!- Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Hey, there is where the battle was between this person and the Akatsuki last week" an ANBU black ops said to the rest of his group when they arrived at to the area.

"Yes, this is the place." One said as they looked at the ruined landscape.

There were nine very skilled ANBU black ops members that came to see if a rumor was true when someone from another village said that there was a battle that lasted for two hours and that they saw a demon standing when the battle was over. They were now looking around and saw the bodies off all the Akatsuki members and noticed another body that wasn't in their uniform.

"Hey, look over there!" another one said pointing to it.

They ran over there and found a girl that had holes all over her clothes and a lot of serious wounds over her body barely conscious but she spoke anyway.

"You—finally—came—for—me." She panted when they turned her over.

"Hey, isn't she the missing nin from twenty years ago when the village was under attack from the Kyuubi?" another member asked starring at her eyes.

"What's your name?" the captain asked.

"Oro—hime… Hyuu—ga… U—chi---ha." She answered before blacking out.

"Lets take her to the Hokage, she might be able to help heal her since she has no more chakra to heal herself" another member suggested.

"Yes. Lets leave immediately." The captain ordered.

"HAI." They answered in unison and they left as fast as they could, but also not hurting the girl anymore that she was already.

They arrived at the village in the Hokage's office two hours later.

"Lady Hokage!" the captain said as he walked in.

"Wha—?" she started to say but stopped when they brought the girl in.

"She was found in the rubble, and the rumor was true." He explained. "The entire Akatsuki organization has been destroyed."

"She said her name was Orohime Hyuuga Uchiha." The one said that recognized her when he saw her eyes.

"Are you positive?" Tsunade asked as she was healing.

"Yes, we are positive." The captain answered. "Her right eye was white like the Hyuugan's, and her left eye was black like the Uchihan's."

"Go tell Kakashi I need to see him immediately. You two carry her to the hospital. The nurses can help her now. Her wounds aren't that critical anymore." She ordered to three different people after ten long minutes of silence.

"HAI" and they left following orders.

"You guys are done. Thanks for your hard work." She told the rest and they left bowing to her.

A minute later Kakashi appears in front of her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" he asked when he arrived.

"We came across a complicated situation. I had sent nine of my most skilled ANBU to where the rumors said that there was a big battle and that the Akatsuki was annihilated by something. They found one of our missing ninja's in the rubble." She explained.

"Who was it?"

"Her name is Orohime Hyuuga Uchiha." She said pulling a picture out of her desk and showed it to him.

"But, it's impossible to have the genes from both of those clans!" he was surprised and wide eyed (literally)

"Yes. I'm about to tell you her story since she can't be here. She's in the hospital right now." Tsunade said.

"I'm listening." He replied and she spent all night explaining to him her story and it had gaps (big gaps) in it as she explained it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The exam

"Orohime." Naruto said. "Your exam will be a bell exercise."

"You'll need to get 4 bells." Sakura explained. "Each of us will have a bell and you need to get all of the bells before ten tonight."

"Three hours." Orohime said to herself. "I'll manage."

"The rule is, is that you can't use any forbidden techniques." Sasuke said as Kakashi was handing them the bells.

"What are they called Orohime?" Naruto asked.

"They are: Flame phoenix flower transformation, Water phoenix flower transformation, Ice phoenix flower transformation, Earth phoenix flower transformation, Sound phoenix flower transformation, Lightning phoenix flower transformation, Sand phoenix flower transformation, Wind phoenix flower transformation, Element phoenix flower transformation, and Sharingan: Crystal four eye jutsu." She listed.

"Just remember yo—" Sasuke started to say.

"Don't worry, I can't use any of the transformation jutsu's." She interrupted. "I'll explain later."

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"HAI." They said.

"Start." And squad Kakashi vanished, leaving Orohime the only one left in the clearing.

She wet one finger and put it in the air to see if there was any wind. Sakura and the rest were watching very carefully when they surrounded her.

"No wind." She said to herself. "Perfect."

She then went into her pack and pulled out a scroll.

'_Does that say 'Blood Clone' on that scroll?' _Naruto thought to himself.

She opened it and sat on the ground (not knowing she was facing Naruto) and bit her left thumb deep.

She wrote her name on the scroll three times and when she stopped, she bit the other thumb just as deep. She then marked blood on her forehead, cheeks, throat, forearms, palms, and both of her calves. She then did a few short hand signs with incredible speed.

"Clone style: Multi-blood clone jutsu." She said and hit the scroll like a summoning with both of her hands.

Everyone watched the blood from her body and the scroll form clones of herself on the other side of it.

When they were completed, she stood up.

"Clone 1." She called out.

"Hai." It said as it stood up.

"You go after Kakashi." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." It said and left.

"Clone 2."

"Hai."

"You get Sakura."

"Yes ma'am." And left.

"Clone 3."

"Hai."

"You get the kyuubi."

"Yes ma'am." And left.

Orohime then walked over to the memorial and immediately saw a familiar name.

"Uncle Obito!" she said astonished.

Just then, Sasuke came out of the bushes carrying his kusanagi out of its sheath.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"You bet." She said as a snake appeared out of her right arm. It opened its mouth and her kusanagi was then drawn. "Who will go first?" She asked with a grin as the snake disappeared back into her arm.

Sasuke grinned as he was astonished with her abilities. "You got some nerve Orohime." He said. "Challenging me with your kusanagi the way you did."

"I guess that means I'll go first." She said with the same grin. And with incredible speed, she ran up to him holding the sword like she was a samurai, dragging the tip on the ground. Five seconds later, there was the sounds of two swords clashing together, not letting the other get a break.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

"Found you." Someone said above her.

'_Shit.'_ Sakura thought to herself as Orohime clone 2 jumped down from the tree.

"Ready?" she asked putting on a pair of gloves.

"You'll fight me using her methods?"

"Sure." She answered. "Why not?"

Sakura then pulled out the same pair of gloves and put them on.

"Lets get started." She said and they ran towards each other.

Meanwhile with Naruto.

"Found ya, kyuubi." Orohime clone 3 said.

"My clones are better than yours." He said. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." And there were at least fifty clones surrounding her. She just smiled.

"Lets get started." She said as she powered up a rasengan.

"Lets." He said as half of his clone army was powering up their own rasengans.

Once they were ready, they charged at her.

Meanwhile with Kakashi.

"So Kakashi, how'd you get the sharingan?" she asked.

"None of your business." He answered.

"Do you really think that Sasuke won't ask you sooner or later?"

"I guess it really does matter." He agreed. "I got the sharingan from Obito Uchiha."

"I figured." She said. "How'd he die?"

"I'll tell you when we're done with the exam."

They then ran towards each other with drawn kunai.

"Naruto." Orohime clone 2 said. "Jiraiya taught you well, but you use too much chakra when you do the shadow clones."

"You've—got—some—nerve." Naruto said out of breath.

"You rely on the kyuubi too much Naruto." she explained. "I can talk to Tsunade and see if I can remove this curse from you."

"You can really do that?" astonished, forgetting that she said that she could when she told them her life story.

"Yes." She answered. "How many tails have been released?"

"No higher than four that I've been told."

"When was the last time it was that high?"

"Five years ago." He answered. "Why?"

"Your life has been shortened by three years."

"HOW?" he screamed.

"I'll tell you later." She said with a smile on her face holding up the bell. "And yes, I was telling the truth."

Naruto snorted and walked off to the clearing, but was stopped.

"My master is still fighting. We have to stay out of sight." She warned.

Naruto agreed, confused, but agreed and they left to his hiding spot.

"You are good Orohime." Sakura noted, low on breath.

"I know I am." Orohime clone 2 said a little low on breath as well. "You have great chakra control." She said as she walked over to Sakura doing hand signs.

"What jutsu are you doing?" Sakura asked not knowing what jutsu it is.

She stops at the hand sign ushi when Sakura stops talking.

She stops walking when she gets arms length from Sakura and puts both of her hands put out forming a triangle with her pointer fingers and her thumbs. "Hypnosis jutsu." She said after a minute.

Sakura was in a daze for a minute before she realized it was a genjutsu. (It was a very powerful genjutsu for her to not notice after a long minute for Sakura, who is an expert with noticing genjutsu like it was the back of her hand.)

When she released it, the bell was gone. She looked up to see a smiling Orohime clone 2 holding the bell in her hand.

"We can't go into the clearing until my master is done with her battle." The clone said before they left their battlefield.

Sakura nodded and they left.

"You…are…good…Oro—" Kakashi panted and passed out before he finished what he was going to say.

Orohime clone 1 ran over, took his bell, and started healing him. She had done a fire type jutsu he never saw before in his life and he had second-degree burns.

She was done healing in one minute when Kakashi stirred.

"That hurt." He said. "What jutsu was that?"

"Fire style: black flame vortex jutsu." She answered with a smile holding the bell. "We can't go into the clearing just yet, my master is still fighting."

Kakashi nodded and they left to his hiding spot.

(All of the fights started at the same time and they were over at the same time as well. When they got to where they could see the fight, they were aghast. Both of the Uchihans' had gone to the curse marks level two.)

"You depend on the curse mark too much Sasuke." She said as they stood still, staring at each other. "But to let you know, the curse mark can go further than the second level."

Sasuke's face turned from rage to puzzled faster than a heart beat.

"Let me show you." She said forming the mi hand sign. "Curse mark 1, level 10 activate."

After she said this, she changed and you could literally see black chakra all around her. Her hair had grown longer, the wings changed from the hand wings to black feathered angel wings, she grew longer claws and longer fangs. Her eyes stayed the same, but her kusanagi changed to what looked like a long samurai sword and at the hilt where it met with the blade was a skull. It also glowed with the same black chakra that surrounded her.

"You see…" she started to say. "I can do more than you, Orochimaru, and the rest of you legendary ninja's." she finished when she got behind Sasuke faster than a nanosecond.

She took his bell when he was paralyzed with fear and as his curse mark dissipated.

"Also, when in this form, I have to drink blood to get out of it." She noted playing with her brothers' hair and moving her hand to his neck, making him paralyzed with even more fear if it was possible.

Then her clones came out and moved him. "She has to drink the blood from her blood clones or the blood from her own hand, not yours." Orohime clone 1 said before it walked off.

"It's too bad though, I would love to know what your blood tastes like." She stated before biting into the neck of her clone.

As she drank its blood, the other clones dissipated at the same time and the other three ninja's came out as she was changing back to normal.

After a minute of everyone staring at her, she smiled and held up the bells.

"It's only nine thirty Orohime, you pass." Kakashi said when he saw the bells.

"You are one crazy bitch Orohime." Sasuke said when he got back to his senses.

"I know I am." She said acknowledging his quote, pale in the face.

But a second later, she fell onto her knees and blacked out, hearing her name being called out by her fellow squad members.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Orohime's new jutsu and some more of her past.

When Orohime wakes up, the first thing she sees is Kakashi and his group.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"You're in the hospital." Sasuke answered

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Naruto answered.

"WHAT???" she screams, bolting straight up scaring everyone in the room. "I WAS TO RETURN YESTERDAY WITH ALL OF YOU. SYAORAN WILL BE SO PISSED OFF AT ME! I'M GOING TO GET MY HEAD CHEWED OFF BY KERO AND YUE WILL BE GIVING ME HIS DEATH GLARE FOR A MONTH!"

"What is all of this racket going on in here?" Tsunade asks opening the door.

"WHY WASN'T I WOKEN UP YESTERDAY?" she asks still screaming, her hair wan now even messier than it was when she woke up.

"We tried." Naruto said. "When you fell, your kusanagi went through your leg. When we pulled it out, you didn't wake up."

She stared at him with blinking wide eyes.

"Can you men leave so I can talk to her?" Tsunade asks, looking over at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto.

They nod as they leave, closing the door behind them.

"Now, I need to show you something." Tsunade said walking over to Orohime.

"What is it?" puzzled.

"You have a mark on your stomach." She answered, lifting her shirt up high enough to reveal a black skull over her abdomen.

"Oh, that." She realized. "I think I was born with it."

"Alright, at least you know about it." Tsunade said with a sigh. "Sakura, tell the others to meet us at my office."

"Yes Lady Hokage." She said and left through the door.

"I had to take some blood out of you." She said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, about tha—" she started to say looking at her feet.

"Sasuke told me everything that happened." She interrupted.

"I see."

"You need to get dressed so we can get to my office." Tsunade said to break the long five minute silence.

"Yes my lady." She answered and gets up to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at Tsunade's office.

"You five have a mission." She said when she sat at her desk.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks.

"An S-ranked mission to another dimension." She answered handing them a file to read. "These files contain information of where you're going and they each have descriptions of the people you are going to be helping along with a picture of each of them"

"I'll have to seal your guys' abilities until we come back." Orohime stated.

"How?" the four asked in unison.

"That ritual I mentioned that has no name just yet." She answered. "I think I might name it 'jutsu sealing ritual'. I'll go and get the stuff for the ritual and I need to get some herbs."

"Read those files while she goes to get what she needs." Tsunade said.

"HAI" the four said again in unison.

"I'll take you to the greenhouses." Shizune said. (she was standing in the room, knowing about everything that was happening)

"Thanks." She said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes.

They left closing the door behind them.

"Will she tell us what they do in this world?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure she will." Sasuke sighed as he was reading.

Naruto snorted and read his file with out arguing with the Uchihan, which made Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura stare at the two of them for a minute before they continued with what they were going to do.

"Do you have four white candles Shizune?" Orohime asked when she got all the herbs, bowls, sake, and matches that she needed onto a tray.

"I think we do." She said. "Let me go check."

She then ran to the back of the greenhouse and a minute later, she runs back out holding four white pillar candles.

"Those are perfect, thanks." She said as she took them and put them onto the tray with everything else.

"No prob."

They left and arrived back at the office in exactly thirty minutes.

"I'm back." She said as Shizune opened the door for her.

"Are you going to tell us how were supposed to live there?" Naruto asked, walking up to her.

"I'll tell you." She answered putting the tray on Tsunade's desk. "I was going to do that after the ritual."

She reached behind her and took her weapons pack off, sat down and dumped it. She moved around the kunai and senbon until she found what she was looking for.

"Ahh…Found it." She said picking up a long piece of chalk.

She put everything back into her pack and started drawing on Tsunade's floor. Five circles, four of them together and with numbers in them, the fifth circle had a star in it. She then drew a triangle around the four circles that were together and stood up after that was done.

"Make sure no one comes in Shizune." She said.

"Yes." She said and walked out of the door.

Orohime then got the herbs, bowls, and the sake, mixing them together accurately.

She then took the four mixtures and put them in place, took matches and lit the bowls. She also grabbed the candles and lit them as well when she was done lighting the bowls.

"Alright, sit in the circles, Kakashi in one, Naruto in two, Sakura in three, and Sasuke in four." She said as she took four ready scrolls out of her ninja sack.

She then opened them one at a time telling each person to mark their blood on the scrolls from the thumb of their writing hand.

They did so as Orohime herself sat down in her circle. "Now, Sasuke do the hand sign inu, Naruto do the hand sign ne, Kakashi do the hand sign tori, Sakura do the hand sign hitsuji." She ordered and they did so. "Now close your eyes and relax."

They closed their eyes and she did the hand signs in order of how they were sitting saying, "Tori, ne, hitsuji, inu."

She then bit both of her thumbs and said, "Jutsu sealing ritual." And hit the edge of her circle. The whole drawing then glowed a blood red color instantly.

Five seconds later, an invisible force was writing in the scrolls of every jutsu they could do, even Sasuke's and Kakashi's sharingans were sealed.

Five minutes later, the glowing red color faded away back to the chalky white from before, Orohime was sweating by this time.

"You can open your eyes." She said. "Now, you need to roll up the scrolls and write your names on them in your blood."

They did as they were told trying not to anger her with questions.

"Now place the scrolls back on the floor with your names going towards your right." She ordered.

"Kakashi, you do the hand sign saru, Naruto mi, Sakura I, and Sasuke uma." She ordered when they were done. "Now, close your eyes and relax like before."

They kept doing what they were told.

"Uma, I, mi, saru." She said as she did the signs, and biting her thumbs again when she was done. "Jutsu transformation: jutsu-sorcery ritual" she hit the edge of her circle like before, but this time, the drawing glowed a dark blue color.

Five minutes later, the drawing went back to normal and Orohime was now sweating even more and out of breath. "You… can… open… your eyes… now." She panted.

They opened their eyes and where they left their scrolls, where necklaces instead..

"What are these?" Sasuke finally asked.

"They… are… your… sorcery weapons." She answered still out of breath. "I'll… tell you… how… to use them… later." And she passed out.

"_Now Orohime, you struggle, you'll just injure yourself." Orochimaru whispered._

_She whimpered, tears falling down her face as he stuck three fingers inside her entrance. A few seconds later, he added the other two fingers and kissed her to make sure she didn't scream loudly._

_When she attempted to push him off, he reached in further, making her bleed slightly._

"_I told you, if you struggle, you'll injure yourself." He said reassuringly, pulling his hand out in a fist as slow as he possibly could, making her bleed even more._

_She cried when he kissed her again as he moved his wet, bloody hand up her torso to her breasts. As his tongue explored every space in her mouth, taking in her sweet taste, his hands wander away from her breasts to her back, and slowly down to her ass as she tensed up even more. When he lifted from the kiss to get some air, he stares at her teared up face with a smile on his face as he kisses her again, shoving his whole hand up her entrance in the form of a tight fist as she screams, now bleeding extremely heavy now._

"STO------P!" she screams, bolting straight up when she awoke, sweating, crying, scared, and holding her legs together. (she had screamed loud enough for half of the village to hear)

A second later, there were running footsteps and the door flew open, and the light followed.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks as he ran over to her, wrapping her in his arms to comfort her.

"Make it stop." She cried. "Make him stop."

"Let me talk to her Sasuke." Sakura said. "Alone."

Sasuke nodded and hesitated before he got up and walked out with Naruto and Kakashi, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong Orohime?" Sakura asks, wrapping her own arms around Orohime trying to comfort her.

"Orochimaru." She cried out a minute later. "It was the night before I left his hell hole."

"Tell me what happened."

"If I do, you'll just get yourselves killed going after him." She said still crying.

"He's dead." Sakura said truthfully. "Sasuke killed him with his sharingan reversing the eternal life jutsu."

She looked at her for five long minutes before wiping her eyes saying, "I'll tell you."

Ten minutes later, Sakura storms out of the room really pissed off.

"I'd kill that Orochimaru asshole if he was still alive." She said with her deadliest expression yet.

"What do you mean?" the guys asked.

"I need to talk to you Sasuke, Naruto go and get Tsunade now, she needs to get here." She ordered, pointing at the two men.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Just go." she said looking at Naruto.

He left and she pulled Sasuke close and whispered in his ear, " Orochimaru permanently damaged her womb and pelvis. She can't have children and every time she has this nightmare, she bleeds heavily and can't walk like he had just raped her in her sleep. I did a light inspection but can't go any further cause I'm so pissed off."

Sasuke just stood there, paralyzed with fear, rage, and hatred as he clenched his fists with tears forming on his face.

It was five long silent minutes before Naruto returned with a puzzled and annoyed Tsunade.

"What's going on here cause half of the village said they heard a woman scream like they were getting killed?" She asks.

"It's Orohime." Sasuke forces out of his clenched mouth.

"I'll… tell." She said sweating, panting, and in pain as she tried to walk over to the open door.

"Orohime." Sakura said running over. "Lay down, you'll just hurt yourself even more."

Orohime's knees locked and she fell into Sakura's arms to be carried to the stained bed.

"You guys wait here." Tsunade ordered and closed the door behind her.

"Now what's g—?" She started to ask but stopped when she saw some blood on the floor where Orohime walked and starred at her.

"When I was ten, the night before I left Orochimaru's hell hole, he raped me." Orohime explained not looking at Tsunade.

"But—."

"Let me finish." She said and recited her dream again.

Five minutes later, Tsunade thrown something at the bedroom door and breaking it. Whatever she threw and the door landed on Sasuke's head, nearly breaking it in half.

"Fix the door, and I'm sorry Sasuke." She said as he was cursing under his breath and rubbing his now really sore head.

Once the door was fixed a few minutes later, she walks up to Orohime.

"I'm going to have to look you over." She said.

Orohime tensed up and starred at her.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." She said reassuringly.

"I'll be here Orohime." Sakura said finally speaking up.

Orohime nodded and they helped her lay down.

It took an hour for Tsunade to stop the bleeding along with what she could heal and Orohime fell asleep half way through the process.

"She's going to have to be in bed for three days." She said as she walked out the bedroom with Sakura. "She was raped in the most brutal way possible, so she can't have any children. If that dream comes up again, you are to come and get me immediately if you are here and if you are on a mission, you are to take her to the closest medic as fast as possible." And left.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kakashi said after several minutes of silence putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Sasuke got up and walked into his sisters' room like he heard nothing and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

He fell asleep holding her hand thirty minutes later.

"I wish there was something I could do for them." Naruto said after two hours of silence in the hallway.

"I know, but after a certain period of time, you can't heal these things." Sakura explained with sadness in her voice.

Sasuke had then woken up, hearing what Sakura said. He got up ten minutes later and went to his room, startling the others with his silent walking and the aura of hatred that surrounded him. Naruto got up and followed Sasuke silently to his room and slipped in after the door was closed.

When he got in, he closed the door loud enough for Sasuke to hear, locked the door and turned the light on. When the light was on, Naruto saw that Sasuke was crying silently into his bent knees with his back against his bed. Naruto walked over and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." He said after a minute. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know you'd try to help if you could." Sasuke cried. "All of you would."

He turned and faced Naruto, wrapped his arms around his waist, and buried his face into Naruto's shirt as he cried some more.

Naruto put a hand on his head and the other on his back hugging him, but little do the two know, Sakura and Kakashi were standing on the other side of the door with saddened faces. They silently walked to the family room and Sakura was the first to speak, "I know those two love each other, but they are afraid to tell." She said truthfully. "They're afraid if the other is going to reject."

Kakashi nodded knowing this was true as well because ever since Sasuke came back to the village, they never fought each other once.

Orohime woke up half an hour after Sasuke did and slowly sat up, taking a necklace off. "Key of hell, from its fiery pits show your true form before me, I Orohime Hyuuga Uchiha command thee. Release." She said and the necklace turned into the sword when she was fighting Sasuke at level ten and pulled a card out of her pack with magic. "Contact." She said and hit the card with the tip of the blade and a screen appeared with two very pissed off people.

"Where are you." The boy asked.

"We've been waiting for hours and you now decide to contact us." The girl said.

"Sorry, I blacked out after the exam and it took three days for me to wake up. They had to pull my kusanagi out of my leg and that didn't wake me up." She explained. "Today I did the ritual on my team mates and passed out from that. I woke up four hours ago from that nightmare."

"You mean… that nightmare?" the girl asked.

"Yes Sakura." She answered with tears forming at the thought of it.

"How long will you be gone?" the boy asked with understanding in his voice.

"I'll be able to tell you tomorrow Syaoran." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No later than three in the afternoon." He said and the contact card went back to normal after she nodded.

"Na—Naruto." Sasuke cried out as he lifted himself to look at Naruto's face.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you." He answered as he started to blush.

"…What is it?"

"I…I…" Sasuke stuttered as his face got redder by the second. "I…I…I love you Naruto."

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto didn't get wide eyed or embarrassed, he got happy and his eyes filled themselves with lust. Naruto then stood up, dragging Sasuke along as he said, "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke just got redder in the face, but it went away as he took Naruto in his arms and lightly pecked him on the lips. Naruto was only expecting that until their hips grinded against each other, making them both moan with excitement as Naruto saw the lust in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke then couldn't hold his feeling in anymore as he then kissed Naruto again and this time, he reluctantly licked his lips as he begged for an entrance when one of his hands went down Naruto's pants to caress his ass and the other went to the back of his head.

Naruto gulped lightly and slowly opened his mouth, giving Sasuke permission to enter. Once the two hot muscles came into contact with one another, the two moaned with even more excitement and they stumbled onto the bed with Sasuke on top. As they kiss, Sasuke slowly unzips Naruto's jacket and takes it off, throwing it across the room without a care where it landed.

Orohime stared at the card for a minute, then she removed her covers seeing that she had a clean night gown on and that the sheets were changed and stood up. She walked as far as the door before falling.

There were running footsteps from both directions of the hall coming towards her.

"Orohime." They said in unison.

She then held her hand out towards the bed and her sword came to her, hilt first.

"I need to walk around." She said putting the tip of the blade into the floor, picking herself up. "If I don't, I'll go insane."

"You are just like Naruto." Sakura said. "You can't stay in one place, even if you're injured bad enough to be near death."

"You could say that." Orohime chuckled now leaning on her sword. "You guys wearing the necklaces?"

They nodded holding them up from their necks.

"Good, lets go to the family room." She said.

She then took a few steps and had to stop. Kakashi then walked over and put one of her arms over his shoulder and her sword went back into a necklace.

They finished their short walk to the family room thirty seconds later and Kakashi picked Orohime up and laid her on the couch. "Thanks Kakashi."

"No prob."

Sakura sat at her feet and Kakashi took the armchair leaving Naruto and Sasuke to sit on the love seat and they were blushing and Naruto forgot his jacket was off.

"Now about your necklaces, they activate with a certain phrase that you find inside yourself to have it turn into a weapon of your personality." She explained. "Listen to what mine is, 'key of hell, from its fiery pits show your true form before me, I Orohime Hyuuga Uchiha command thee. Release."

They all watched as the necklace turned into the same sword they saw fly from her bed to her outstretched hand.

"Hey." Sasuke said. "Isn't that the same sword you had when you were fighting me at level ten?"

She nodded as the sword returned back into a necklace and putting it back around her neck. "It'll take a while for you to find it and once you do, do something, write it down cause you can't forget it. And you can also create a phrase of your own before I forget saying."

Everyone but Orohime stared at Naruto since he always forgot things that were important. "Alright, I'll write it down." He said annoyed.

"Good." Orohime said and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new mission to another dimension

Orohime woke up the next day after two almost three in the evening and saw that she was back in her room.

"You're awake." Kakashi said as he walked in with a tray of food and water.

"What time is it?" she asks as she slowly sits up.

"Almost three." He answered, placing the tray across her lap.

"Shit!" she said in panic and took her necklace off and grabbed the contact card that was sitting on her bed side table saying, "Key of hell, from its fiery pits show your true form before me. I Orohime Hyuuga Uchiha command thee, Release!"

It changed to her sword as she threw the card in the air saying, "Contact." And hit it with the tip of the blade and a screen came up a second later.

"It took you long enough." Syaoran said.

"Gomen…I just woke up." She said apologetically.

"So when will you get here?" Sakura asked.

"She'll be able to leave in two days." Kakashi answered when Orohime looked at him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll tell you who my team mates are when we get there." Orohime argued and the contact card went back to normal before Syaoran and Sakura could say anything.

"Three of us found out what the phrase is to our necklaces this morning." Kakashi said as she ate.

"Who?" she asked in between bites.

"Sakura, Sasuke and me." He answered. "Sasuke's and mine are the same, we just have different weapons."

She just nodded as she shoveled the rest of the food down like she was a starved runaway.

"You want to see your brother?" Kakashi asked as he took the tray from her when she drank the water.

"Sure." She answered with a smile. "I need to walk around anyway."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door with his free hand before walking down the hallway. She got up, dressed, and left the room. She then realized that she now didn't need something to help her walk, but it still hurt a little. Five minutes later, she bumps into Sasuke as she turns a corner.

"Gomen Sasuke." She said.

"It's nothing." He said with a smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and they walked to the back yard.

"Where is everyone?" she asks when she notices that none of their family is there. "This house was always busy with mom cleaning it and dad was always back here training me and Itachi."

Sasuke looked at the ground with a sad face and said, "Itachi killed them all."

She starred at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates saying, "What?"

"He killed everyone, leaving me alive to kill him."

"Then he--." She stopped, realizing something and getting pissed off at the same time. "That bastard."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asks with a puzzled look as they sit down in the back yard.

"He must've met Orochimaru." She said with clenched fists.

Sasuke sat in silence as he took in the information she was telling him on how Itachi was wanting power all of a sudden and why he would go so far.

"I was told this morning that you know your phrase Sasuke." She said, trying to change the subject.

Sasuke nodded as he took his necklace off saying, "Key of elements, from the powers of the world show your true form before me. I Sasuke Uchiha command thee. Release."

The necklace was changing and when it was done, it was a sword with a black hilt and a red blade. It was about the same size as the kusanagi was, the blade was nearly as long as a samurai sword.

"Congrats." She said with a smile.

Just then, Naruto came running to them with a piece of paper and his necklace in his hands saying, "I found out what it is!" He said when he stopped in front of them.

"Share it with us." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto held his necklace out in front of him and said, " Key of wind, with your power show your true form before me. I Naruto Uzumaki command thee. Release!"

When he was done, his necklace turned into a gigantic fan like Temari of the sands' fan but with no moons on it.

"Keep that paper with you and learn it by heart." Orohime said with a smile.

"Alright." He said with a smile bigger than anyone else's here as his weapon went back into a necklace as he ran off.

"I would like to know what Haruno-chan's phrase is." She said, thinking out loud. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's getting lessons from Tsunade right now. And why did you call Sakura by her last name?" he said and asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where we're going, there's also a Sakura but her last name is Kinomoto." Orohime answered as she stood up.

The two days Orohime spent as she explained about the world they were going to took forever in her eyes as they walked to Tsunade's office.

"I need to do a check up before you leave Orohime." Tsunade said as they walked in.

Orohime nodded and they left to the basement in the hospital and they were back with in five minutes.

"She's good to go." Tsunade said as she opened the door.

"I almost forgot!" She said as she looked at Kakashi. "You can't wear your mask and you guys can't wear your head bands."

"REALLY?" The three original members of the squad asked in unison with smiles forming on their faces, their dream to see what his face looked like comes true finally.

Kakashi took his headband off first, revealing his black eye where the sharingan would be as Orohime said, "I have an eye patch for you and that eye Kakashi."

Kakashi took it before he took his mask off and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were thrown over, as Kakashi's face was the most handsome of everyone there. Sakura sported a nosebleed and Sasuke and Naruto were on the floor as their noses were gushing non-stop. Orohime only blushed slightly and looked away. But everything changed when Sakura jumped and pointed at Kakashi saying, "You are to leave that ridiculous book here."

"But, I haven't been able to read it yet." He said with tears going down his beautiful face.

Orohime's eyes went wide as she stampered, "Is…th—that a M—Make out paradise book?

"Yes." He said as he looked at her with a curious look on his face.

She runs to him screaming, "KYAAAAAAAAA!" and grabbed him in a tight hug also saying, "I've been dying to read that series."

"I'll let you read them if I can go and get the rest." Kakashi said.

"Hurry back." She said as she went to his back and shoved him out the door.

'_My sister is just like me, she wants to read that perverted series. I only need to read it because I want to fuck Naruto so bad that he'll want to do it every night. I just hope that Kakashi will let me read it before he does. I might just tell him that I'm a very fast reader and give it back to him in an hour when we get there.' _Sasuke thought to himself and blushed heavily at it. No one noticed except Tsunade and she was looking at him like he was under suspicion.

"Can I talk to Sasuke for a few minutes?" Tsunade asked when Orohime walked back to them from the door.

They nodded and left Sasuke with her, not knowing what she'd do to him.

"What do you need to talk to me for?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why were you blushing when they brought up the Make-out Paradise books?"

Sasuke froze like he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar and turned red instantly.

"The other day, Kakashi told me that his books were stolen and he couldn't find the culprit. He didn't even catch him when the books were mysteriously returned the next day." She explained.

Sasuke started to tremble like a little puppy caught in his own game and screamed, "Alright, you caught me. I stole his books, read them all and returned them the next day. So there you have it. I confessed. Happy now?"

"I'll be happier once you tell me why you became perverted so quickly?" she asked, not turning her gaze away from his face. Oh she loved to do this to him.

"I…I…um…uh." The Uchiha stuttered, turning redder with each stutter.

"Just tell me before you pass out from all the blood going to your face." Tsunade said, being impatient.

"I…l-l-love…N-Naruto." He stuttered out in a low tone so that no one outside the door could hear.

"I just wonder when you'll con-."

"I already did." He interrupted and confessed to another secret he didn't want anyone to know.

"I can keep a secret Sasuke and you know that." She assured him and let the others come back in the room.

"Kakashi, I found your culprit." She said when he entered the room with an even bulgier ninja sack cause of all the books.

"Who was it?" he asked in a 'you are dead' tone.

She pointed over at Sasuke who was sitting in a chair and still blushing.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi said to get his attention.

Sasuke looked up and knew he was going to be beaten to a pulp for what he did.

"How was the series?" Kakashi asked out of the blue. Tsunade and Sasuke thought he was going to go insane.

Sasuke jumped up with a smile that threw everyone but Naruto and Orohime off their feet saying, "I loved that series and can't wait to read the book Naruto wrote, so…can I read it and give it back to you tomorrow morning?"

Kakashi jumped up from the floor and screamed, "NOT UNTIL I READ IT!"

Sasuke understood and sat back down cause he felt dizzy and lightheaded. Naruto walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke to cheer him up. Sakura on the other hand found out quickly that they confessed to each other and smiled slightly.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I must know if I can have permission to remove the kyuubi from Naruto when we get there." Orohime said with a look that no one had ever seen before.

"Yes, you have permission but on only one condition." Tsunade said.

"I must come straight here with it when the ceremony is complete. I understand." Orohime finished for her and nodded.

"Good, just don't forget that alright."

Orohime nodded again and tore her necklace off and it turned to the sword with out her phrase as she took out a card.

"Everyone, come close and don't try anything stupid or you'll get hurt. If you stick an arm out of the circle that appears, you'll lose that arm and I'm not going to go and look for it."

Everyone got scared with the sudden change in attitude and decided to not ask questions and save them for later as they got closer.

She threw the card in the air saying, "dimension travel" and hit the card with the tip of the blade. A circle appeared and they instantly left to reappear inside a house. Once the circle was gone, she put the card away and the sword went back to a necklace and Sasuke had the courage to ask her a question saying, "What's wrong Orohime?"

She turned her head and stared at Sasuke with a look that said 'you have a death wish coming up if you ask another question' and Sasuke was paralyzed with fear again and started to tremble.

She turned her head back and started to call out names, "Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Kero-chan, Yue-san."

A minute later, three people and a flying stuffed animal appear around a corner to face them with a 'you are finally hear' expression on their faces. Sasuke on the other hand, passed out from his knees locking when Orohime looked at him and Naruto was fanning his face with a hand so they didn't know that there were people looking at them and ignored it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: mind games, introductions, trouble, more sorcery and making love

"Syaoran, I need your basement for a ceremony I have to perform." Orohime said, still using that tone in her voice that didn't quite belong to her.

"Rukureiyon, just leave Orohime alone for more than just a month at a time." Yue sighed and walked over to her and put two fingers between her eyes and she jumped back just to be held by Kakashi who had no clue what was going on.

Yue attempted again with what he was trying to do and succeeded, Orohime's eyes widened and she went limp even though she was still conscious.

A minute later, she shook her head and got out of Kakashi's grip with a puzzled look on her face and asked, "What happened and what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"You don't remember, you looked at him like you were going to sign his death with or something." Kakashi said with a bewildered tone in his voice.

"I'll explain later, the one who fainted needs to get on the couch and take your shoes off." The one Orohime called Syaoran said and went to the living room and sat in a chair.

"Sorry about Syaoran, he's a little on edge today." The girl said and sat next to him on the floor.

Naruto took his and Sasuke's shoes off and carried the dazed Sasuke over to the couch and laid him there. He then lifted Sasuke's head so he could sit there and put Sasuke's head on his lap. He didn't care what everyone would think, he was worried about Sasuke more than anything. Kakashi and Sakura took their shoes off and went over to the two empty chairs that were on either side of the couch and took a seat. Orohime was the last in the room with her shoes off and stood to do the greetings.

"These four are my teammates." She said pointing over at the couch, "The one out cold is my brother Sasuke, the blonde is Naruto, the white head is Kakashi, and the pink haired is Sakura Haruno."

They each, except Sasuke who is out cold, waved in order of their names being called and Orohime spoke again, "These two are Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto. The one that looks like a stuffed animal with wings is Kero; short for Keroberosu, and the one over there that rarely talks is Yue."

Each waved in turn and something caught Orohime's eye as she ripped off her necklace, said release to make it a sword. As she turned, she collided with a golden staff and blocked its attack.

"Why did you return demon?" the holder of the staff asked with death written all over his face.

"Eriol, you don't get away from her, I'll finally kill you and I WILL make sure you don't reincarnate again." Syaoran said as he took his sword out, his patience running sort of thinner by the second now.

"I came back with help like you wanted so don't even criticize me you--." She started to say and went wide-eyed. Her body started to tremble all over and couldn't keep the sword up like she wanted. "O…*flashback*…Orochimaru…*flashback*…" she stuttered and was now on her knees, holding the sword up to keep the staff from striking her.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open with the name and said release when his necklace was off, bit his thumb and marked the blade saying: sharingan, and was in front of Eriol faster than a second with the blade against his throat.

"Get…away…from…her!" he threatened.

"What is she to you?" Eriol asked. "She's just a demon in human form."

Sasuke poked the blade at Eriol's neck and blood started to drip slowly down the blade as his anger reached a new peak, "She's my oldest sister and she has a name and it's Orohime to you bastard."

"Sasuke! Let me handle it." Naruto said out of the blue and walked over to Eriol saying, "She's not a demon. I am and besides, she doesn't host one either. Get me pissed off enough and you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Kakashi had rushed over and dragged Orohime away from the three men and put her on the couch where she cried. Naruto then put a hand on Sasuke's right shoulder and with his left hand, put it on top of Sasuke's and moved the blade down from the attackers' neck. Syaoran then came up and punched Eriol in the face, sending him falling backwards with a bloody mouth and a bloody nose but not broken.

"Get out…of my…house!" he threatened and Eriol left after his staff went back to something smaller and slammed the door shut, nearly breaking it in half with the force.

"Sorry about that, he's always causing trouble. As you can plainly see he wants her dead cause of the sorcery she uses and how strong she is." Syaoran explained as he wiped the blood from his hand on his shirt and sat down in his chair.

"I can see now why she said Orochimaru when she was fighting Eriol. He is almost like him, he wants power and will kill anyone in his way or if he knows that they can kill him." Sasuke said a minute later when his sword was in its necklace form and the sharingan put away as well. "He has black hair, dark eyes and an evil reputation."

Sasuke sat next to his sister and tried to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder for a few minutes.

Kinomoto-chan gets impatient and stands up saying, "Syaoran, if you could show them where they'll be staying I'll go and make some tea and isn't Meilin coming tomorrow!"

Syaoran cringed at the name but nodded his head and stood up saying, "If you guys could follow me I'll show you to your rooms."

Sasuke hesitated to leave his sister and Naruto stayed with him, not wanting Sasuke to leave his sight after what just happened.

"I'll be with her Sasuke." Kinomoto-chan said in a gentle tone.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, Kinomoto-chan took his place and they grabbed their sacks and left the room down one of the many halls of the building.

Syaoran stopped at the first door they came to and said, "This is Haruno-chan's room."

Sakura nodded and entered without a word but came out to see where Kakashi would stay as they walked away three doors down from hers and Kakashi entered, waving Sasuke and Naruto bye and she noticed that they were holding hands like a couple and created an evil grin upon her face. Once Sasuke, Naruto and Syaoran turned the corner, she went to Kakashi's and knocked on the door.

Kakashi answered it a few seconds later and let Sakura in saying, "Something wrong Sakura?"

"No…" she answered and looked at him with the same grin she created earlier and said, "They confessed."

Kakashi got wide eyed and said, "Are you serious? But then why does he want to read my book when I'm finished with it?"

"Probably for some ideas." Sakura thought and started to go to the door but was stopped when her hand was grasped.

"To let you know, the Make-Out Paradise series was made to give ideas on how to confess your love, make love and all that so you're probably right. And I want to know why Yue called Orohime 'Rukureiyon' earlier." He explained. "You want to come with me?"

Sakura nodded with out hesitation to his question and went to the living room.

Syaoran didn't stop until he went down the hall past four doors and neither of them said a word until the specified room was reached.

"This is your room Na-." Syaoran started to say as he turned to face Naruto and saw that he was holding hands with Sasuke and slightly blushed at the sight.

Sasuke and Naruto looked down and immediately let go, blushing five shades darker than the color of blood and Naruto said, "Don't tell anyone please. We'll tell them when were ready alright!"

Syaoran nodded and said, "You both can sleep here if you like. In six hours I'll have my butler to come down to tell everyone when dinner is ready."

Syaoran left after the two nodded and they waited for him to turn around the corner before entering their room. No sooner was the door closed behind them and their bags thrown somewhere was Sasuke devouring every inch of Naruto's neck and slowly taking his jacket off as they stumbled over to the bed with Sasuke on top. Sasuke catches Naruto's lips in a deep and intense kiss as he led his hands up Naruto's shirt to caress the skin that no one had touched except him and won a loud moan from the blonde.

When Sasuke found Naruto's nipples, he teased them and got Naruto to violently tremble which made their hips grind against each other with force, making Sasuke groan with disappointment that their clothes were still on. He broke the kiss and took Naruto's shirt off, but Sasuke wasn't expecting Naruto to force his shirt off and put his hands down his pants to grasp and caress his ass like he did. Sasuke groaned rather loudly at this and slid Naruto's pants off with the boxers and once they were off, he caressed his ass as well and worked his kisses down Naruto's chest and let his tongue sing in his belly button which made Naruto arch his back and moan rather loudly. Naruto then moved his hands from Sasuke's ass to unbutton his pants and slid them off with his boxers and started to rub the area just above Sasuke's throbbing erection, which sent him violent trembles with every stroke Naruto made on that area.

Sasuke then moved Naruto's hand and he slid down and raised one of Naruto's legs to his shoulder and licked the tip of Naruto's hot and throbbing erection and up its length before he took it into his mouth. Naruto gasped, arched his back, tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair and started to pull it slightly at the feeling of Sasuke's tongue around his erection and felt Sasuke smirk as he continued his work. Sasuke could notice that Naruto was reaching his limit as he started to tremble and then it came, Naruto screamed Sasuke's name out as he released inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke thought that Naruto tasted sweet and when he got all the seed that was released down his throat, he took the erection from his mouth and started to work on wetting and stretching Naruto's entrance as he lifted the other leg to the other shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist so he couldn't move away with shock.

Once Sasuke entered with two fingers and his tongue, Naruto was happy for the arm that was around his waist for if it wasn't there, he would've shot his head through the wall.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hair again and said, "Sasu…ke… sto…playin…roun…an…mmn…fuc…me…already."

Sasuke smirked wider than before and Naruto felt it, but he ignored him and continued to wet him and stretch his entrance to get used to the intrusion. Once Sasuke thought it was wet enough, he started to thrust his two fingers in and out of the slicked entrance and got a great reaction from the blonde as he cummed again and all over Sasuke's hand as he inserted a third finger. Naruto gasped at the rapid insert of the third finger but that gasp instantly turned into a moan.

Sasuke then decided that Naruto was indeed used to the intrusions and readjusted his position to place his really hard and thick erection at the slicked and stretched entrance saying, "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and readied himself for this and gasped really loud at the feeling of his entrance stretching from Sasuke slowly entering inside him.

Sasuke had decided to keep the tempo slow until Naruto was used to something bigger than three fingers entering him until Naruto pleaded that he should go faster and obeyed. So the tempo to Sasuke's thrusts got faster and he had the lovely idea of stroking and pumping Naruto's erection with the thrusts and this made Naruto tremble and tighten up. Tightening up also meant that he would tighten around Sasuke's erection which made him groan rather loud, louder than Naruto's moan as they both released at the same time: Naruto over their stomachs and Sasuke inside him. Sasuke then collapsed on top of Naruto in a pile of sweat and cum, both of them well spent for the first time in their relationship since they couldn't do anything at home. And if they did, they would've been heard through out the entire Uchiha estate with Naruto's loud moans and Sasuke's loud groans.

They shared a couple deep kisses as Sasuke took himself out of Naruto and fall to the side, making Naruto turn to him.

"I love you so much Sasuke, I can't begin on how to tell you." Naruto said as he laid his head on Sasuke's chest, drifting off to sleep.

"Same here Naruto, I love you too." Sasuke said and got the biggest smile he ever saw on Naruto's face and they kissed one more time before falling asleep.

(This conversation happens at the same time Naruto and Sasuke get dirty just to let you know.)

"It's alright Orohime." Kinomoto-chan said. "He's gone now."

"I know but the image is still in my head." Orohime said.

"I can remove those memories if you want me to Orohime." Yue said for the first time since the incident with Rukureiyon earlier that evening.

"Since when Yue?" Kinomoto-chan asked.

"I haven't had this ability long." He answered. "But I know it works since I practiced on Kero."

"That's why he barely remembers anything that happens now a days." Kinomoto-chan said with amusement on her face.

"When can you do this Yue and can you erase one specific memory?" Orohime asked with concern that she might forget how to do the ceremony that she still has to do on Naruto.

"I can do it when ever you want me to do it and yes, I can erase one specific memory." Yue answered. "That's why Kero can't remember playing his stupid game yesterday."

"So you're the reason why I didn't remember winning that game with the highest score." Kero threatened back with a death grin even though it looked like it was a joke considering that he looks like a plush toy. "I'll make you pay for that."

Yue raised his hand and Kero stopped his attack immediately saying, "Memory erase."

"What were we arguing over anyway?" Kero asked a second later, not remembering what had just happened.

"I accept your offer Yue but let me rest first." Orohime said and leaned back on the couch.

Just as she laid back, she immediately stopped and Syaoran entered the room.

"Anything wrong Orohime?" Kinomoto-chan asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Orohime didn't answer and that's what made Syaoran stop in his tracks and activate his sword.

"That's not Orohime, it's Kairi!" Yue said and immediately moved Kinomoto-chan away from the couch.

"You guys learn quickly don't ya?" Orohime said and again, it didn't sound like herself.

"I always had a hard time pushing this one back Syaoran so I'll have to have her pinned on her back to something." Yue said. "Her arms or legs can't move."

Syaoran nodded just as Haruno-chan and Kakashi walked in.

"What's going on?" Haruno-chan asked once she noticed Syaoran had his sword.

"Don't go near her unless you want to get bit." He warned.

"What's the fun in that if you stay away from me?" Orohime asked and revealed pointed fangs in a toothy smile.

"Hey Kairi, you want blood, come and get it." Syaoran said and cut his hand.

Once Orohime caught the wonderful aroma of Syaoran's blood, she jumped from the couch and on top of him in a blink of an eye.

"You're faster than the last time we met."

"Of course Syaoran." She said. "I needed to get faster so I could taste your wonderfully smelling blood and to sink my teeth into that delicate neck of yours."

Syaoran's eyes suddenly widened with fear as she licked his neck and Haruno-chan came out of nowhere and threw Orohime onto the floor, pinning her arms and legs so she couldn't move. Yue immediately did what he needed to do to get her back to her senses and quickly cause Syaoran couldn't move. Kinomoto-chan walked over to him and dragged him away with Kakashi's help a few seconds later as Orohime's eyes widened and her whole body went limp like before.

A minute later, she gets Haruno-chan off and sits up asking, "How'd I get on the floor?"

"Alright, I want to know why she's losing parts of her memory like that and now for I am her squad leader." Kakashi said.

"I'll tell you but she needs to be out of here before any of this explanation-."

"I know what it is though I don't remember anything that happens between these times." Orohime said as she interrupted Syaoran in his explanation. "It's called multi personality possession. I have countless personalities and it's all thanks to the 'Cursed Seal Ritual: Nine Levels of Hell' that Orochimaru did on me quite a few years back. When he did this ritual, he didn't expect me to merge with half of the demons of hell including Lucifer its prince and this is why Eriol considers me a demon and always trying to kill me. Some of these personalities are ones that were of my creation so I could have friends. I was always alone even though I was with Yari half the time since he was the one healing my wounds; he was Orochimaru's first healer by the way. How many personalities have you guys seen so far in all these years?"

"At least six hundred and sixty-five so far and that doesn't count Lucifer." Yue answered.

"Oh…my…God." Sakura said, astonished at what she's hearing.

"Just don't tell Sasuke." Orohime pleaded. "I don't want him to know what I have to go through and I'll have to tell him some time right!"

Kakashi nodded and took his eye patch off. "I can't stand this thing, it's worse than the head band. And no, we won't be the ones to tell Sasuke and you must inform the Hokage of this immediately."

"I plan on telling her tomorrow if I can borrow Syaoran's basement for at least an hour." Orohime promised as she looked over at Syaoran.

"You can use my basement as long as you need to." He said and walked out of the room.

"Yue, can you make it so that I'll remember Orochimaru's name and what he does except for what he's done to me?"

"I'll try that but I'm not guaranteeing a complete success though." He answered.

"I'll have you do it tomorrow if that's alright."

Yue nodded and went upstairs for the evening. And Syaoran's butler came in with a tray of teacups and a teapot with cream and sugar.

"Tea anyone?"

They nodded and Orohime noticed something, "Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

Syaoran stopped with what he was doing and started to blush saying, "They…uh…are…um…in their rooms."

Sakura giggled and Kakashi smirked seeing that they knew what was really going on.

"What's so funny?" Orohime asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Haruno-chan said and picked up her cup, ushering for some tea.

Syaoran poured her a cup first then filled the others simultaneously and Kinomoto-chan stood up saying, "I'll go and get the cakes."

Kero then made himself welcomed at a table he wasn't welcomed to and waited for the cake.

When Kinomoto-chan came back a few minutes later she said, "No cake for you right now Kero. You'll get yours after supper cause I want to make sure Sasuke and Naruto get some alright and I haven't forgotten about you so go and play your games and here's an ice cream, vanilla flavor."

She talked faster than Kero could retaliate and he accepted the ice cream and went upstairs to play games. Kakashi and Haruno-chan were confused.

"All he thinks about is his stomach and sweets. I'm just surprised that he didn't argue back about the cake." Kinomoto-chan said and Kero came back to the room for a few seconds saying, "I only agreed cause I wanted everyone to have a piece and sometimes I think of others before my stomach, especially when they are people I don't know quite well since they were only here for a few hours." And he left up the stairs.

"Wow, I was wondering when he would get some manners." Syaoran said and sipped at his tea.

Orohime stood up and asked, "Where are their rooms at cause I doubt you told everyone where the restrooms were at."

Syaoran immediately stood up and left the room. He didn't stop walking until he got to Sasuke and Naruto's room and knocked on it. He heard stumbling and cursing coming to the door and saw that it was Naruto in only his shorts.

"I just came to tell you guys that the bathroom is the first door on your right when you walk out the room." Syaoran said before Naruto could ask what he needed and left.

"I was going to say thanks and I'm happy he told me, I have to pee so bad it's not funny." Naruto said as Syaoran rounded the corner and went into the bathroom where he was for a good five minutes.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know that Naruto left the covers until it started to get cold and searched with his eyes closed and a hand under the covers saying, "Naruto, it's getting cold…Naruto."

Naruto hurriedly got back under the covers when he heard his name and cuddled close to Sasuke saying, "Syaoran came to tell us where the restroom was and I had to go, sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright, I was getting cold that's all." Sasuke said and they both drifted off to sleep again.

When Syaoran entered the living room, he went back to his seat and sipped his tea without a word.

"Lord Syaoran, dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes. Do you want me to go and get the other two guests?" His butler asked a couple hours later and broke the silence that was looming over the living room.

Syaoran stood up saying, "I'll get them."

He left the room like before and returned a minute later looking flustered and out of place, '_I hope they tell everyone after dinner, I can't take this anymore.'_

"Anything wrong Syaoran?" Kinomoto-chan asked.

"No nothing's wrong, I just have a headache from everything happening all at once today and especially with Kairi showing up at the time she did." Syaoran explained and rubbed his temples.

"I have the same room as before right Syaoran?" Orohime asked as she leaned back onto her hands.

He nodded and she stood up, grabbing her sack and left. She went into the hallway that had all the bedrooms and went to the second door, the bedroom next to Sakura Haruno's room and threw her sack in it and went back to the living room.

"I have to go back to the Hokage so I can get something to put the kyuubi in." she said as she walked in. "So I'll be leaving after dinner, I'll be gone for like a few minutes at the most and don't worry about me."

She didn't sit back down at where she was sipping her tea and went outside.

"Hey Sasuke, dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes and we need to get in the shower so lets go." Naruto said as he slightly shook Sasuke to wake him up.

"Alright, I'm starving." He said as his eyes shot open and got out of the bed, grabbed some clothes to wear and was out the door waiting for Naruto as he got his clothes. They took a shower together and was done within twenty minutes, Naruto was the one who started the water and turned it off since he was the one told how to work it saying, "Sasuke, I want to tell everyone before dinner when we get to the living room alright."

Sasuke nodded his head and kissed Naruto before saying, "If you're alright with it, I'm alright with it."

They dried, got dressed, left the bathroom and went to the living room holding hands.

"Hey, Orohime is something on your mind?" Kakashi asked when he went outside a minute later and stood next to her.

"I was just wondering if Sasuke and Naruto are going out cause I noticed that they shared a close bond when I saw them for the first time in Tsunade's office." She answered with a smile on her face. "Naruto had hid behind Sasuke instead of Haruno-chan and she was closer to him than Sasuke was when I threatened him for interrupting me and calling me a bitch."

"You're probably right since Sakura and I came up with the same conclusion that you-."

"!" Kinomoto-chan screamed when she saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands when they walked into the living room.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Haruno-chan slightly screamed and went to hug the two. "I was wondering when you two would confess to each other."

"We confessed the night Orohime had her nightmare." Sasuke said and got Sakura off of them before they were choked to death.

"I'm going now to see Tsunade-baa-chan." Orohime said and took her necklace off and pulled a card out of her pocket.

"I don't think so Yami." Yue said as he appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

Orohime then pushed Kakashi out of the way and threw the card in the air and hit it with the tip of her blade just as Yue got in the circle and said, "Dimension travel." And the two disappeared.

"Why did Yue just call her Yami?" Sasuke asked.

"She'll tell you why when she's ready." Sakura answered. _'This is the third time in only a few hours, why didn't this happed when she was at home?'_

When Orohime appeared in the Hokage's office, she didn't come alone since Yue jumped into her circle.

"What the hell, who woke me-." Tsunade started to say and saw that it was Orohime and someone else with her and they were fighting. "Stop fighting in my office."

Tsunade got up and went over to break the fight until Yue held up a hand to stop her saying, "Come any closer and you'll probably get hurt, this isn't Orohime I'm fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"He's right, come closer and you'll probably die." Orohime said.

Tsunade's eyes widened once she realized that it wasn't really Orohime's voice and pulled a kunai out.

"What are you doing?" Yue asked.

"I was considered one of the first three legendary ninjas of this village until one of my comrades died so I'll help." Tsunade answered with a grin on her face.

"Alright, you need to pin her on her back and make sure she can't move her limbs." Yue said, unable to argue since he was concentrating on something else.

"Got it." Tsunade said and ran up to Orohime, used her medical ninjutsu and paralyzed Orohime's limbs in a few seconds.

"What did you do to me?" Orohime asked.

"I paralyzed your limbs and now you can't move." Tsunade said and Yue came over and put two of his fingers on her forehead between her eyes, she went wide-eyed and stopped arguing.

A minute later, Tsunade gets off of Orohime and gives life back to her arms and legs so she could move.

"When did I get here and what happened to you Yue?" Orohime asked, looking at Yue who was sporting a few wounds on his arms and face.

"Yami took over and brought you here and I jumped in the circle just in time to get you back to your senses when we got here with this lady's help." Yue explained and helped Orohime onto her feet.

"Mind telling me what's going on." Tsunade said as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"I have multi personality problems thanks to Orochimaru giving me the four curse marks. I have at least six hundred and sixty-five different personalities show themselves but one, Lucifer." Orohime explained and rubbed the back of her head. "I have a headache now."

"Why haven't we seen this happen during the few days she was here under surveillance after her nightmare?" Tsunade asked right after she shot to her feet.

"They attack simultaneously at different times, some don't attack until a certain time of month, some on a certain day and the rest on certain hours of the day. This is the third time this evening that something like this has happened." Yue explained since Orohime couldn't.

"I see." Tsunade agreed and sat back down. "What did you need? You came here for something right?"

"Oh, yes!" Orohime said. "I came here to see if I can get something to place the kyuubi at once it's out of Naruto so I can bring it here in the morning."

"I think I have something for that." Tsunade said and got up again to search the room. "I was entrusted with it if something like this was to happen…ahh…here it is."

Tsunade pulled out an ancient looking box with the kyuubi's name encrypted in it with bold red writing saying, "This will do for now but you know that the counsel will choose another host and put it in them for control over it."

"I know they'll do that but I want to relieve Naruto of this as fast as possible." Orohime said.

"I hope that he comes back alive." Tsunade said.

"Oh, he will cause I experimented on the hachibi before I left Orochimaru." Orohime assured and told Yue to come close since she was now ready to leave with the box in one hand and her sword in the other with the card.

"I'll see you and Naruto in the morning." Tsunade said and went back to her paper work.

"Dimension travel." Orohime said and threw the card in the air and hit it with the tip of the blade and instantly left to reappear in Syaoran's living room.

The second Orohime's circle was gone, she was punched in the face and held back by the arms making her drop her sword and the box.

"Get off me. And why did I get punched?" she squealed and tried to break free of the one trying to hold her.

"Don't worry, it was taken care of when we got there." Yue said.

"Are you sure?" the person said that was holding Orohime.

"Syaoran, get off me." She said again and managed to get him off. "I hope that the box wasn't damaged when I dropped it."

She then started to examine the box and found nothing on it, not even a scratch or a dent in the fragile wood.

"What's that for?" Kinomoto-chan asked and pointed at the box.

"This is what I needed so I could seal the kyuubi in once I get it out of Naruto in the morning." Orohime explained and stood up.

Naruto gulped and started to shake, he was shaking so hard that the table started to tremble slightly.

"I'll be there to make sure you'll be alright and I'll stop her if she goes too far." Sasuke said and brought Naruto close to him in a loving hug to try and stop his trembling.

"Once the ceremony has started, it can't be stopped." Orohime said. "Syaoran, do you have sage, thyme, rosemary, lavender, grounded ginger and some massaging o-."

Orohime started a list of things she needed for the morning but stopped and her eyes changed to the color of red and she had a small grin on her face.

"Everyone, get back!" Yue said, immediately jumping in front of her so she couldn't see Sasuke or Naruto. "It's Kira."

Syaoran and Kinomoto-chan activated their sorcery weapons and stood in their battle stances, ready to attack.

"We'll help." Sasuke said and activated his sword and used his sharingan, popping up next to Yue a second later.

"But, she's too strong even for Eriol and his guardians with the four of us including Sakura, Syaoran, Kero and me with him." Yue said and Sasuke charged at her.

"Chidori strike." He said and an electrical discharge left his sword at her face and knocked her out completely.

Yue ran over to do his thing and she woke up ten minutes later saying, "What happened? Last thing I remember is talking to Syaoran and giving him a list of ingredients that I need for tomorrow."

She sat up slowly and was rubbing her head as Sasuke spoke.

"Tell me what's going on with you and I demand an answer." He said and he had the look of 'if you don't tell me, I'll force it out of you' on his face.

Orohime sighed and looked at her lap, "I have multi personality possession problems cause of the curse sealing ritual that Orochimaru did on me. I have no control when or where they will appear."

"She has at least six hundred sixty-five different personalities excluding one of them named Lucifer. These attacks vary upon time of the day, what month and what season it is. It must be the season with the longer nights cause the ones we've seen so far have been the dwellers of the night and its rulers." Yue said to finish her explanation. "When these attacks happen, she has no recollection of what happened during those moments and sometimes she'll injure someone without knowing it unless someone tells her. So far, she's injured Sakura and Syaoran to the point where they had to go to the hospital for weeks at a time."

Sasuke was shocked at this information as it flooded into his mind as he thought, _'I'm just happy that Orochimaru didn't do this method on me but I wish he could come back alive so I can kill him again.'_

"I can see it on your face Sasuke, you wish to bring Orochimaru back from the dead so you could kill him again am I right?" Orohime said as she smiled over at him.

Sasuke nodded and Syaoran's butler came in saying, "Dinner's ready lord Syaoran."

"We'll be there in a minute." He said and his butler left the room.

"I'm starving." Naruto said to get everyone's minds off the matter of Orohime's mind problems. He stood up and walked over to Sasuke and took his hand in his saying, "Lets go Sasuke, the food's getting cold." 

Sasuke nodded and left with Syaoran and both Sakura's, Yue went back up stairs as he treated his wounds without a word and Orohime stayed where she was, laying on the couch staring at her lap and crying. The crying didn't go unnoticed from Kakashi who then gave her a hug saying, "I think he'll accept you just the way you are Orohime, I have."

"I feel like I was hit with electricity." Orohime said and rubbed her head again where the chidori hit her.

"It was, Sasuke used another technique called 'Chidori strike' and it knocked you out completely." Kakashi chuckled and helped Orohime off the couch.

"I'm hungry and I bet you are." She said and led him to the kitchen, holding his hand with a smile on her face but she was held back.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Orohime, I feel like I met you from one of our missions a few years ago when Sasuke was with Orochimaru. I think it was when Gaara got kidnapped, I remember seeing you sleeping in a tree that we passed on the way there. No one else saw you but me and that's why I remembered your face when we first met, I just never brought it up with the Hokage yet and I think you are a very attractive woman. I thought you were seventeen." He said with a slight blush.

Kakashi was just expecting a smile from the girl but she kissed him lightly on the lips, which made him blush a dark shade of red.

"You are the only one to accept me for who I am, everyone else I've met have treated me like a tool for war and to do experiments on. You were the only one to have ever said that I look very attractive and besides, I'm twenty-seven years old." She said and hugged him really tight, slightly blushing.

Kakashi hugged her back and brought her closer to him saying, "I love you Orohime." _'WHAT DID I JUST SAY??? I JUST MET HER A FEW DAYS AGO. This must be what true love means then.'_

"I love you too Kakashi." Orohime said without thinking and they kissed again and this time, more passionately this time.

Kakashi begged for an entrance to try to know what she tasted like and she didn't disagree, she let him in and they moaned once the hot muscled touched. They broke a minute later when the need for air came close and they were both blushing slightly but not as bad as before. They left the living room for the kitchen holding hands like Sasuke and Naruto did.

When they entered the kitchen, they didn't expect Sasuke to be staring at them with a death stare and they blushed.

"Lets accept her choice Sasuke, she accepted us like it was no problem." Naruto noted and Sasuke nodded, his face lightening up from the death threat to 'I'm happy for you' immediately and started eating.

"Well, now everyone in this house is now a couple except Haruno-chan." Orohime said to rub it in. "I think if we go into town for a little bit, we'll find someone for ya."

Haruno-chan snorted and continued to eat her food without a word. Orohime then decided to stop talking until everyone was done eating.

"So Orohime, the things you need in the morning are sage, thyme, rosemary, lavender, grounded ginger, and some massaging oil?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes Syaoran, I need them to make a rub to go on Naruto's seal to weaken it a little bit so the removal won't hurt as bad." Orohime answered and remembered something, "Oh, Naruto it'll hurt so you might need something to bite on during the ceremony. You might get cuts on your stomach where the seal is and I'll need some people to hold him down as well."

Naruto gulped again and started to tremble harder than before and the table was shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and the trembling went down some but didn't stop.

"Don't think you'll be the only one hurting, I'll be hurting as well. My head will start first with a migraine, then my legs will go numb for ten minutes and then my arms will hang limp for five and then I won't be able to eat anything for a few days." She explained to cheer him up. "You just won't be able to stomach anything for a few days and that's it."

Naruto sighed with relief and his trembling stopped completely, he continued to finish his tea that he had left and said nothing.

"So, how long will this take Orohime?" Sasuke asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes to complete." She answered. "Oh, never mind on me needing people to hold him down, I have my guardians to help with that."

"Who are you're guardians again?" Kinomoto-chan asked.

Orohime got her sword out and two cards, threw them in the air and hit them at the same time with the tip of her sword and said, "Guardians come forth."

Immediately two beings summoned themselves behind her.

"This here is Lucifer." She said pointing to the man that was standing with his arms crossed, "And this is Kaname."

"So this is why we haven't seen Lucifer as one of her personalities just yet." Syaoran said as he stared at Lucifer.

"I have been as one of her personalities, you just haven't seen me just yet. It was when she was trying to escape Orochimaru when I was summoned." Lucifer said.

"I see." Kinomoto-chan said.

"It's getting late and I need to be up early in the morning." Orohime said after a long yawn and stretched. "You guys want to hang out or go back into card forms?"

"I want to stay out for a while, being in that form hurts when you need to breathe." Kaname said and went on the roof.

"I'll make sure he doesn't leave the area." Lucifer said and followed.

"That's taken care of now good night." Orohime said and got up.

Syaoran's butler came in and took the dishes out from the table and wasn't seen the rest of the night.

They went their separate ways as Syaoran and Kinomoto-chan went up to another floor of the house and Orohime had the idea to stop Syaoran saying, "We can sleep anywhere we like right Syaoran?"

"Sure, just make sure you don't leave this floor alright." He answered and started up the stairs.

"Thanks Syaoran." She said and ran off to find Kakashi's room.

She eventually found his room with Sakura's help and opened the door after she knocked and he said it was all right.

"You need something Orohime?" Kakashi asked.

"Um… uh… do…do you want to go to a different room with me?" she stuttered out and blushed as she looked at the floor.

"Sure Orohime." Kakashi answered in a seducing way that made her blush darker.

Kakashi grabbed his stuff and she went back to her room to get her sack they went down the hall and rounded the corner to the right instead of the left and went to the fifth door on the right and closed it shut when they entered. Once they threw their stuff down to a corner of the room, Kakashi pulled her in for a kiss that was deeper than the last one they did.

During the kiss, they stumbled over to the bed with Kakashi on top and he was feeling her delicate skin under her shirt and met her bra. He broke the kiss to take her shirt off and she didn't reject in anyway possible. They kissed again and he unclasped her bra, took it off, and revealed her well developed bosom and started to massage them with his hands after he threw the bra somewhere in the room for the rest of the night. She moaned and arched her back, making their hips meet and Kakashi groaned, thinking of only wanting to take the rest of her clothes along with his so that their naked bodies would meet.

Orohime broke the kiss this time to tear Kakashi's shirt off. After his shirt was off, he started to kiss down her neck and to one of her breasts, hardening the nipple with his teeth and massaged the other one hard with his hand and started to roll his tongue around it, making her grab his head and arch her back as she moaned his name. Kakashi then went to the other breast and did the same thing as he took her pants off. When her pants were off, he kissed her again and took his pants off along with his boxers and pressed their hot naked bodies together, making both of them moan with pleasure as he caressed her ass in his grasp. Orohime wrapped her arms around Kakashi to bring him closer to her and she felt his hardened erection and led one of her hands to massage the area just above it to drive him crazy and it worked, he broke the kiss and spread her legs apart. Kakashi then licked the inside of her thighs and up to her pussy, she grabbed a fist full of hair and gently pulled it to make him come closer than he already was.

Kakashi smirked and entered her pussy with a tongue as he wrapped his arms around her legs so she wouldn't move away from him with shock. She arched into him and screamed his name out, her body getting hotter from his actions and pulled his hair again. Kakashi spent the next few minutes to wet her entrance and when he was satisfied, he adjusted his position to be on his knees with his erection just outside her entrance and said, "Ready?"

She nodded and inhaled deeply to prepare herself. Kakashi then entered her slowly at first and when he did, she gasped and grabbed his hips and began to pull him closer saying, "F…faster Kakashi."

Kakashi obeyed and entered her fully until their hips, then he thrust back just to reenter her again. She started to tremble with wonderful feelings all over her hot, sweating body and pulled Kakashi down to kiss him by his neck as his thrusts continued. The tempo of Kakashi's thrusts got faster as her pussy got used to this and his time came, he released inside of her as he grunted really loud and collapsed on top of her.

They were both breathing heavily and the room had the smell of sex as Kakashi pulled out of her and collapsed onto his side. Orohime turned to him and gave him a kiss as she rested her head onto his chest saying, "I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too Orohime."

They kissed again before they fell asleep with arms around each other.

(This bit here is happening at the same time Orohime and Kakashi get dirty. So don't get confused here and keep on reading.)

Once Sasuke and Naruto entered their room, they stripped themselves and jumped onto the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately with tongues battling for dominance and they broke a minute later for some air with Naruto saying, "Lets wait until tomorrow night Sasuke, I'm still worn out from earlier."

"I'll agree with ya, I'm just too tired for another round and you're probably hurting from that too." Sasuke said and kissed his blonde again.

"That's also why I want to wait." Naruto said after the kiss and Sasuke covered them with the cover and they fell asleep with Naruto on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms around Naruto.

(We're going to Sakura since she didn't say much in this chapter.)

"I wish I had a boyfriend." She said to herself. "I might just go out with Lee when this mission is over. And I hope he's doing alright." She fell asleep to her words and cuddled under the blankets.


End file.
